Misunderstanding
by hunniemilk
Summary: Hanya menceritakan kesalah pahaman member kepada Jongin dan Sehun. Cerita tidak bersambung tapi langsung tamat [KAIHUN]
1. Chapter 1

Kedaan dorm malan ini sudah sepi. Semua sudah pada masuk dan tidur di tempat masing masing. Tapi sepertinya masih ada kamar yang kosong. Sepertinya ada dua anak yang masih berada diluar dan belum pulang

Ceklek

Itu mereka berdua. Baru pulang jam 11 malam. Mereka langsung masuk kekamar mereka dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka mengendap ngendap dan buru buru masuk kamar. Sepertinya harus kita liat apa yang dilakukan mereka. Tapi tunggu. Namja tinggi berluping lebar itu kenapa tengah malam keluar dari kamarnya. Oh dia hanya terserang haus ditengah malam. Saat namja itu akan kembali ke kamarnya dan ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya tiba tiba ia mendengar suara suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar... namja itu menajamkan pendengarannya dan ia terkejut. Karena suara itu berasal dari kamar duo magne yang berbeda warna kulit itu

"Jonginhh... pelan akhh kau tau ini sakit"

"Pelankan suaramu Sehun"

Orang yang sedang berada diluar kamar mereka merinding mendengarnya sampai sesosok namja mungil menghampiriya

"Chanyeol kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sttt... Diamlah bodoh!" kata Chanyeol yang meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Sepertinya Sehun sedang disakiti oleh Jongin" bisik Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Baekhyun yang tak mengerti

"Diam dan dengarkan"

Mereka berdua diam dan mendekat kepintu coklat itu agar lebih jelas mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi. Selama mereka diam mereka hanya mendengar rintihan Sehun

"Jong... tunggu... ini akhh ini benar benarhhh sakitt aaa~"

"Astaga Sehun diamlah! Kau membuatku gila! Bisakah kau berhenti bergoyang!"

Baekyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu seketika merending membayangkan apa yang terjadi didalam. Sehun sedang di'apa apa'kan oleh namja hitam mesum itu. Sekali lagi mereka mendengar rintihan Sehun. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. Pikiran Chanyeol sudah berantakan sekarang

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya namja bermuka angel itu

"Hyung itu..." Baekhyun bingung ingin berkata apa

"Sehun diperkosa hyung!" kata Chanyeol penuh drama

"Berhentilah lebay Park!"

"Tapi itu memang terjadi!"

"Kau berlebihan kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi"

"Kalian berhentilah"

Karena keributan mereka bertiga. Tidak. Berdua. Semua member terbngun dari mimpi indahnya dan keluar menghampiri mereka

"Ada apa ini" tanya namja bibir love sambil mengucek matanya

"Sehun diperkosa! Sehun diperkosa!" Chanyeol sudah melewati batanya

"APA!" itu suara seseorang berwajah kotak

"Kalian bisa tidak tenang! Ini sudah malam!" akhirnya suara Suho menggelegar

Ceklek

Semua terdiam lalu melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Disana Jongin berdiri dengan wajah blank khas Lay. Semua terdiam, tiba tiba keadaan menjadi menegang dan hanya suara dentingan jam yang terengar dan angim malam

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongin heran

Semua masih terdiam sampai Chanyeol tersadar

"Kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin "Kau apakan si magne!" Suho dan Baekhuyun menggeleng geleng kepala mereka. Chanyeol memang bodoh pikir mereka berdua

Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu melihat kedalam. Melihat keadaan Sehun yang sudah tertidur

"Aku?" tunjuk Jongin pada dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun"

"Lalu apa itu yang barusan!"

Plak

"Akhh! Ya! Byun sakit"

Plak

Lagi Baekhyun memukul kuat kepala Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jongin pada hyung hyung yang lain

"Tidak ada kembalilah tidur"akhirnya namja bermata kucing itu mengeluarkan suaranya

"Selamat malam" katanya lagi sambil menarik namja berwajah kotak

"Semua bubar meninggalkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho dan Jongin. Chanyeol tetap keke berdiri ditempatnya sampai Baekhyun menarik bajunya kebelakang lalu masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Hanya tersisa Suho dan Jongin. Suho yang penasaran langsung mengintip kedalam. Ia melihat Sehun tidur dengan nyenyak. Lalu ia kembali memandang Jongin. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan jelaskan-kepadaku-SEKARANG

"Astaga hyung aku benar benar tidak mengerti sungguh" ucap Jongin dengan jengah

"Chanyeol mendengar Sehun menjerit seperti, yah kau tau sendiri tengah malam menjerit dan yah yah kalian sedang dimabuk asmara" Suho menyenderkan badannya ke dinding

Jongin yang tadinya terdiam tiba tiba tertawa terpikal pikal. Suho bingung tapi Jongin langsung menghentikan tawanya lalu mulai menjelaskan semuanya

Pagi ini semua sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang menyediakan sarapan. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen sedang asik dengan siaran pagi mereka. Suho duduk di salah satu sopa yang ada disitu sambil melihat tabnya. Hanya melihat perfomens mereka di salah satu acara. Jongin baru keluar dan sepertinya baru siap mandi karena rambunya basah. Chanyeol langsung melihat Jongin. Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan Jongin sampai suara Jongin menginterupsinya

"Aku tau aku tampan hyung. Berhenti memandangku kau membuat hatiku bergetar" kata Jongin tertawa smbil duduk di salah satu sopa yang cukup panjang

"Menjijikan" guman Chanyeol

Seseorang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan jalan terpincang menghampiri Jongin lalu duduk disebelah Jongin. Menarik tangan Jongin agar terlilit ke lehernya dan namja itu bersender didad Jongin

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin

"Masih sakit" kata Sehun yang fokus ke televisi yang menayangkan Robocar Poli

Setelahnya mereka diam

"Liat aku benarkan Baekiee" bisik Chanyeol

"Diamlah"

"Kenapa kita harus diam disaat di magne diperkosa dan sekarang dia sedang kesakitan dan kita pura pura tidak tau?!" suara Chanyeol menggelegar kepenjuru dorm

Sehun terdiam. Ia rasa wajahnya panas dan pasti sedang memerah. Kepalanya ia tundukan agar tidak ada yang melihat kalau dia sedang merona

Plak

Bugh

"Awww!"

"Berhenti menyebarkan berita hoax Park idiot Chanyeol!"

Sudah dipukul Baekhyun ia mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Lay dan sergahan dari Kyungsoo yang entah kapan mereka sudah berada disana

"Sehun semalam jatuh. Ia luka lalu kakinya keselo juga jadi Jongin mengobatinya" kata Suho

Jongin menaikan celana trening panjang Sehun agar Chanyeol idiot itu dapat melihat perban yang melilit kaki Sehun

"Tapi..."

"Kau saja yang terlalu mesum" lagi Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dan kesekian kali Chanyeol mengadu kesakitan

Semua menyerang Chanyeol hingga babak belur. Kesalah pahaman ini tidak menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung meluruskan sebuah masalah yang tidak ia tau. Kau harus belajar dari masa lalu Park Chanyeol. Ambil hikmanya jadikan pelajaran di esok hari. Poor Chanyeol

F.I.N

A: Haiiii^^/

R: Ff macam apa ini! Bakar! Bakar! Bakar!

A: Sabar kakak kakak

R: Turunkan Aya!

A: Ok jangan demo demo ok pis salam damai ^^V

Ff abaradul/? keluar dengan tidak berperasaan. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa di **Review** ya ^^ maafkan atas typo typo yang bertebaran bagai cintaku pada Sehun. Kritik saran Aya terima dengan lapangan bola. Bukan. Lapang dada. Sepertinya Aya bakal jarang update tapi untuk ff chap pasti diselesaikan dengan segera. Okay sampai jumpa di ff lain^^/

 **Tidak lelah lelahnya saya mengundang kalian semua ke grub yang mau gabung PM atau line Aya**

 **Id: nao_422 (yang gak dapat underscorenya dua Aya uda tulis underscorenya dua tapi malah muncul satu makanya gak dapat okay kalau gak ketemu juga bm 5D49B149 /lah promosi sosmed atau apa ini==/)**


	2. Chapter 2

INI BUKAN LANJUTAN TAPI CERITA LAIN TETANG PIKIRAN CHANYEOL. SEMOGA SUKA. KALAU ADA TYPO MAAF AYA GAK ADA EDIT LAGI

Malam ini delapan anak adam sedang berkumpul di meja makan dan sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Beberapa percakan ringan menjadikan suasana dingin malam ini menjadi hangat. Sesekali dua makne yang sedang berbunga bunga itu menebar kemesraan mereka di meja makan dan mengabaikan percakapan hyung hyung mereka

"Ya! Kalian berdua. Cuci piring"

"Apa! Hari ini bukan giliranku" kata si albino

"Bukan aku juga" saut si kulit tan

"Kami tau tapi kalian yang mencuci"

Entah baru sadar atau memang mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau semua member sudah berada di ruang tv. Sehun -albino- mengendus kasar sementara Jongin -kulit tan- menumpuk semua piring kotor

Sehun terus menggosok piring kotor itu dengan jengkel sehingga Jongin menahan tangan Sehun lalu melihat wajah Sehun yang jutek

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu sayang" kata Jongin yang hampir berbisik

"Mereka menjengkelkan" bibir sehun semakin ia majukan kedepan

Chu

Jongin mengecup bibir itu dan sedikit melumatnya walau sebentar. Jongin tau Sehun sedang tersipu malu, maka dari itu dia mulai mengambil ahli piring piring tak berdosa yang menjadi barang kejengkelan Sehun. Tapi sebelum Jongin memulai mencuci piring ia mengambil kedua tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan busa sabun lalu mencucinya di air yang mengalir dari keran setelahnya ia menyatukan tangan Sehun lalu mencium tangan Sehun yang sudah bersih

"Kau cukup berdiri biarkan aku yang mencuci" kata Jongin

Mereka ikut bergabung ke ruang tv setelah Jongin mencuci piring kotor yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Karena tidak ada lagi tempat maka mereka duduk di bawa menyender pada sopa tapi tidak dengan Sehun karena dia asik menyender pada dada bidang Jongin. Tidak ada yang protes karena mereka terlalu biasa melihat kemesraan mereka. Sehun semakin menyender dengan nyaman setelah asik menonton film yang ditayangkan di tv. Jongin sesekali mengelus kepala Sehun yang asik menyender didadanya

"Kau tidur?" Jongin sedikit memajukan wajahnya agar dapat melihat Sehun

"Tidak" Jongin tau kalau Sehun mulai mengantuk

"Suho hyung" panggil Jongin sambil mendongak, pasalnya Jongin duduk diantara kaki Suho yang duduk diatas sopa

"Hmm"

"Aku tidur dengan Sehun ya"

"Tidak"

"Hyung~~ ayolah~ Sehun mempunyai janji denganku dan dia harus membayarnya malam ini"

"Baiklah" kata Suho yang sepertinya pasra

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang kuping besar dan lebar sedari tadi bergerak gerak -seperti kucing mendengarkan suara mangsanya- saat mendengari percakapan mereka

Chanyeol menyikut sikunya pelan ke sebelahnya

"Apa" kata orang yang berada disebelah Chanyeol

"Kau dengar tadi" bisik Chanyeol

"Jangan mulai Chan" Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan Chanyeol

"Jongin dan Sehun mere_"

"Ingatlah terakhir kali kau berimajinasi berlebihan Park Dobi" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya ke Chanyeol

"Ba... ik" Chanyeol kembali fokus ke tv

Satu persatu para member masuk kedalam kamar karena memang beberapa member mendapatkan jadwal besok hari. Hingga tersisa Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Suho. Jam sudah menunjukan keangka tengah malam jadi Baekhyun berencana juga ingin tidur seperti member lain

"Kalian tidak tidur" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya

"Sebentar lagi hyung" kepala Jongin yang bersandar di paha Suho sedikit terganggu karena Suho menggoyangkan kakinya

"Setelah selesai matikan tv. Jangan terlalu malam kalian tidur" nasehat Suho

"Baik" jawab mereka bersaman

Sudah berkali kali Sehun menguap tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Sesekali mata Sehun tertutup lalu terbuka ketika kepalanya terlungkai kesamping yang membuatnya terkejut. Saat itu juga Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun

"Jongin ayo tidur" Sehuh menggenggam tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya

"Kau masih punya hutang sebelum tidur Sehun" Jongin sibuk mengganti chanel tv yang tidak ada menarik lagi

"Tidak bisakah besok saja"

"Tidak" Jongin mematikan tv lalu menepuk pelan lengan Sehun menyuruh agar dia bangun

...

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya gelap. Masih malam pikirnya. Ia melihat jam waker di atas meja yang berada di sebelaj ranjangnya. Setengah satu malam. Baekhyun merasa ada panggilan alam yang memanggil manggilnya. Tapi ia tidak berani karena sebelum tidur dengan bodohnya dia mendengar cerita horor yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia melihat keranjang sebelah. Chanyeol tidur dengan nyenyak dengan posisi telungkup dan kelapa menghadapnya

"Chanyeol" tidak ada sautan "Ya! Park Dobi" lagi tidak ada sautan "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, Dobi bodoh idot!" Baekhyun masoh memanggil tapi respon dari Chanyeol yaitu dengan membalik bukanya kearah lain dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk pantatnya. Jorok pikir Baekhyun

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan keranjang Chanyeol. Duduk dipinggir ranjang Chanyeol dan mulai menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol dengan sesekali memanggilnya

"Hmm" terdengar suara gumaman dari Chanyeol

"Temani aku" kata Baekhyun memelas

"Sebentar lagi Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan tidak jelas

"Tidak, temani aku sekarang" Baekhyun kembali menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol

"Minta saja pada member lain" kata Chanyeol yang semakin tidak jelas karena kepalanya menyelusup kedalam bantal

"Dengan menggedor gedor pintu mereka? Tidak"

Diam beberapa detik sampai

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul dengan membabi buta badan tegap Chanyeol dan sesekali menjambak rambut Chanyeol lebelakang sehingga kepala Chanyeol mendongak keatas

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang berdiri bersandar sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan memejamkan matanya disamping pintu kamar mandi. Menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang buang air kecil. Hanya buang air kecil tapi sangat lama sekali menurut Chanyeol sehingga dia sedikit menggedor pintu kamar mandi

"Cepatlah Baek"

Lalu terdengar air kloset yang menyala lalu keran yang juga menyala setelah kembali sepi tidak berapa lama keluarlah sosok kecil yang imut -menurut Chanyeol karena dia pacarnya- dengan cengingiran/?

"Maaf lama"

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan Baekhyun yang menggelantung/? indah di lengan Chanyeol

"Makanya jangan ceritakan yang horor horor" kata Baekhyun

"Astaga, aku hanya mengatakan temanku mendapatkan keanehan dirumahnya setelah pindah" kata Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah

"Kau menceritakan hal seram Chan"

"Apa terlalu seram menurutmu saat boneka itu_"

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti bercerita lagi!" Beakhyun berhenti berjalan begitupun dengan Chanyeol

"Baik baik, daras penakut"

Saat mereka akan melanjutkannya mereka mendengar suara desisan

"Chan"

"Itu bukan apa apa Baek"

Lalu berdengar lagi suara desisan

"Kamar si makne" mereka mulai mendekati kamar yang dihuni oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Dan benar saja suara itu keluar sari situ

"Astaga Sehun kau sangat pandai"

"Diam dan cepat selesaikan"

"Kau harusnya yang menyelesaikannya, urut dengan benar" urut? Pikir Chnayeol

"Diamlah Jong" setelahnya mereka mendengar suara desahan Jongin

"Jangan terlalu kuat, kau membuatku sakit"

"Salah sendiri"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Tapi Chanyreol berusaha berpikir jernih tidak seperti kemarin kemarin. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat lalu terdengar

"Sekarang giliranku Jong, cepatlah"

"Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sih"

Mereka berdua tidak tau. Apakah dinding dorm yang terlalu tipis, suara mereka yang terlalu kuat atau karena keadaan sekitas sunyi. Tapi itu semua membuat pikiran mereka melayang

"Jong jangan kuat kuat"

"Ini tidak kuat"

"Tapi sakit akhhh"

"Diam dan nikmati saja"

Bulu kudu Baekhyun naik mendengarnya

"Ayo kembali kekamar" kata Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih

"Tapi..."

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa apa" kata Chanyeol lagi

"Akhhh iya itu Jong terus"

"Seharusnya kau juga mengurutiku, kenapa aku cepat sekali"

"Tidak hyung, ini terlalu enak"

Mereka berdua tidak tau ada dua orang yang mendengarkan mereka dan dua orang yang diluar tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan didalam. Mereka berdua -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- benar benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sampai seseorang benepuk bahu mereka

"Huaaa" kata mereka bersamaan

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Xiumin dengan mengucek mata

"Itu Sehun dan Jongin_" ucap Baekhyun terputus

"Akhhh Jongin sakit, berhentilah"

"Diamlah Sehun"

"Jangan mengurutnya terlalu kuat"

Mereka bertika menegak ludah dengan kasar. Disinilah mereka semua berkumpul setelah Baekhyun menggedor pintu kamar member. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan kecuali hanya terdiam ditempat

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kita menerobos masuk" kata Suho

Dan setelah diam bersama mereka mendengar rintihan Sehun lagi. Suho sudah memutuskannya. Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar ribut ribut setelahnya mereka saling berpandang lalu menaikan bahunya cuek. Sedangkan diluar mereka seperti demo penurunan harga bahan pokok dan entah bagaimana pintu kamar terbuka dan mereka semua terjatuh dilantai saling menimpah

"Astaga hyung" Sehun langsung berlari kearah mereka dan membantu mereka berdiri sedangkan Jongin yang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang berjalan dengan cuek lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dengan tegap didepan pintu. Seakan meminta jawaban Kyungsoo langsung berujar

"Sepertinya kesalah pahaman lagi"

Setelahnya mereka duduk semua di lantai -minus Jongin dan Kyungsoo- mereka mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dan lagi lagi Sehun dibuat malu karena dipikir sedang melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Sehun langsung berdiri dan lari kearah Jongin lalu bersembunyi di belakang Jongin. Semua member mencium wangi mint dari balsem dan sepertinya ini terjadi lagi seperti malam itu

"Jadi jelaskan semuanya" kata Xiumin

"Baik" kata Jongin

 _Saat didapur_

Jongin mengecup bibir itu dan sedikit melumatnya walau sebentar. Jongin tau Sehun sedang tersipu malu, maka dari itu dia mulai mengambil ahli piring piring tak berdosa yang menjadi barang kejengkelan Sehun. Tapi sebelum Jongin memulai mencuci piring ia mengambil kedua tangan Sehun yang penuh dengan busa sabun lalu mencucinya di air yang mengalir dari keran setelahnya ia menyatukan tangan Sehun lalu mencium tangan Sehun yang sudah bersih

"Kau cukup berdiri biarkan aku yang mencuci. Tapi kau harus membayar ini semua" kata Jongin

Dengan polosnya Sehun berkata "Apa 50 won cukup?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu? Jangan memerasku seperti ini. Leboh baik aku yang mencuci" tangan Sehun akan menyentuh piring lagi tapi ditahan oleh Jongin

"Dengan pijitanmu sudah cukup, hari ini aku sangag lelah dan ingin dipijit" kata Jongin

Sehun berpikir sejenak "Baiklah, deal" kata Sehun dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit

Tapi bukannya Jongin yang dipijitin malah Sehun yang minta pijitin. Walaupun Jongin dipijiti juga tapi hanya sebentar dan karena kesal jadilah Jongin memijit Sehun kuat kuat sehingga Sehun merintih kesakitan dan itu adalah kebahagian tersendiri bagi Jongin

Poor Sehun, poor member Exo yang sudah bangun malam malam hanya untuk mendengarkan hal aneh ini. Dan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ikutan jatuh karena Kyungsoo tau mereka sedang kusukan satu sama lain karena sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar, dia juga keluar karen panggilan alam lalu saat ingin masuk ia mendengar hal aneh di kamar duo makne lalu mengintip dan melihat Sehun sedang memijit kaki Jongin dengan Jongin yang bergaya seperti bak seorang raja

F.I.N

 **HAI HAI AYA BALIK DI FF MISUNDERSTANDING INI BUKAN CERITA LANJUTAN TAPI INI KAYAK CERITA LAIN DI DORM EXO /R: PERASAAN INI KAYAK LANJUTAN DEH AYA/ TERSERAH DEH KAYAK MANA AYA JUGA BINGUNG HEHEHE. ADA YANG NIAT GAK KALAU** **MISUNDERSTANDING INI DIBUAT TIAP MALAM JUMAT? KALAU BANYAK NIAT ENTAR AYA BUAT TAPI KALAU ENGGAK AYA STOPIN DISINI AJA YA. YAUDA CUMA MAU BILANG ITU AJA. SAMPAI KETEMU DI FF SELANJUTNYA** /parah capslock jebol/


End file.
